Painful Past
by SeekerKey
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi unexpectedly meets. How will the two treat each other? Rated T for safety. This is for uruha888
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt in writing something in Naruto. This is dedicated for uruha888.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

This is the first time Sasuke realized how big Konoha is. He has been walking around the village for quite some time but he hasn't reached and visited the half portion of the village. Why was he walking around the village anyway? It's because he got nothing much to do. Kakashi told them there wouldn't be any training for today, because his favorite book is on sale. Not that Sasuke cares. He also needs rest from training. He needs to have time for himself. And having time for himself doesn't mean socializing with others but more on having some solitary moments. Soon, Sasuke reached the most quiet part of the village. In fact, it's the first time he got there. No houses or stores are built, the place is filled with tall trees and grasses. There is only enough sunlight for you to see, but overall, it seemed like it's going to be night very soon, although Sasuke was very sure that it's still very early for bed. The place was just fooling with him. He sat on one of the branches of the tallest tree he could see from where he is standing. Although he wanted to sat on the tallest tree in the area, it's impossible for him to find that. The place is too wide and too large. As he sat, he observed his surrounding and was very thankful for the peaceful feeling he is having right now.

However, the peaceful feeling slowly began to fade. He suddenly remembered his painful past he buried inside him. The past in which he saw innocent lives lost. The day his older brother held a massacre - the killing of everyone in his clan. It felt to him like the incident just happened yesterday. He could remember the exact same thing as to what happened several years ago. He could imagine the smell of blood in the air. And it was all his brother's fault. It was all Itachi's doing.

"If only I was stronger... I could have saved everybody... I will never forgive you..." Sasuke bitterly muttered. He paused for a while and gathered all the harsh feeling he has for Itachi. "ITACHI UCHIHA!" As he shouted, it felt really great. The sad feeling that built up a while ago suddenly turned out to be the best feelings he ever had. He feels very strong now. He wants to see Itachi and finally have his revenge. But still, a little part of him, a very tiny space in his heart ached. But why?

As Sasuke began to search for a logical explanation, a forceful wind rushed through. This startled Sasuke so he jumped down from the tree and prepared himself for the worst. What if it was a spy? Or what if it was Orochimaru? He could be in great danger. After a while, the wind stopped. The environment was back to normal. And he heard footsteps coming. This made Sasuke very nervous. Of course, he would never admit that he is. People classify him as a young brave intelligent ninja of Konoha so he couldn't afford showing his real emotions. Only he, himself knows how he feels. Yeah, Naruto also understands him but Naruto isn't around right now. And of course he couldn't tell the enemy that he is scared. He doesn't want to lose his pride and dignity.

"Yes, Sasuke? What can I do for you?" Somebody mischievously said. Sasuke was shocked. He is very familiar to that voice. As he turned around, he saw Itachi having a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?!" _Now I take back what I felt just a while ago. I know that in my situation right now, I'm not yet capable on having my revenge. Now is not the right time. _Sasuke asked coldly. Of course, would he even ask him in a kindly and friendly manner?

"You were the one who called for me in the first place. So I assume, you need something from me?" Itachi playfully responded as the smirk on his face grew bigger.

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm in no mood for this conversation." Sasuke heartlessly responded. Of course, Itachi was the last person he expected to see.

"If I tell you the truth, of course you would never ever believe me. So I'll just say that I came here because I heard you call for me." Itachi replied seriously, the smirk on his face was completely gone and he now has a blank expression on his face. However, his eyes tell a different story. _His eyes show longing... That can't be it, right? I must be imagining things. _Sasuke was shocked by Itachi's expression. The urge for revenge was completely gone and now he began to stare intently onto his brother. He examined him from head to toe. Itachi looked very fragile right now, but at the same time, Itachi looked very strong. Sasuke couldn't tell how Itachi was actually feeling right now. _Is Itachi suffering? Does he feel pain? If he does... I want to help him... But of course, I couldn't. I'm supposed to kill him someday._

Sasuke was being drowned in his thoughts. He wanted to release the uneasy feeling he has right now. Tears slowly formed on his eyes but Sasuke controlled those from falling. Unexpectedly, Itachi hugged him from behind. Sasuke was surprised, but he has to admit, he's enjoying this. Because of Itachi's gentleness right now, he couldn't help but let the tears fall. He didn't cry, he just wept a little. He wiped the remaining tears in his eyes. Sasuke and Itachi remained in their standing positioned. Sasuke didn't mind. He missed his brother so much. When they were little, his older brother would always carry him and he would start to smile. He couldn't erase that memory.

Itachi began to do more bold actions. He grabbed Sasuke and made him sit on his lap. His hands moved up and down his back. Slowly, he entered his fingers inside Sasuke's shirt and brushed his fingers on his back. His hands began to move up and down. As he played with Sasuke's back, Itachi kissed the back part of his neck.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was blushing hard at this moment. He wanted Itachi to do something more intimate. Itachi bent his head to Sasuke's. He brushed his lips to his ear. "You see, Sasuke. I'm doing this out of boredom." Itachi said, then kissed Sasuke's. "And here, I thought you would fight back."

Sasuke felt anger building up. He stood up and gave Itachi a punch. He thought he was successful. But he only managed to hit the bark of the tree he was resting on a while ago.

"Sasuke, you have to do better than that." He was behind Sasuke, again. He pressed his body to him and hugged him very tight. This time, Sasuke fought back.

Itachi whispered something, but the timing wasn't exactly right. Just as he whispered, another strong wind came so Sasuke wasn't able to hear Itachi at all. After the wind was gone, so did Itachi.

Sasuke knew for sure, that he couldn't trust Itachi. He was pretty sure of that. His brother didn't love him from the very start. He just played with him. Itachi just toyed with him. _But what if this happens again? Would I still forget what he has done and have my urge for revenge gone once again? _Sasuke realized that he had to train himself, of not letting Itachi do this to him again. This would be the last time he would see Itachi. The next time would be, when he will finally have his revenge.

Sasuke was drained in thoughts once again.

"Sasuke, there you are! I've been searching for you! Come on, let's play." Naruto excitedly said as he grabbed Sasuke and ran with him.

**End of Chapter**

**miruku-chii: Actually, I could end this here, but I will right another chapter having Itachi's thought next.**

**Ikuto: Why am I here? I'm from Shugo Chara.**

**miruku-chii: It doesn't matter. Go on, ask for reviews.**

**Ikuto: Can't you do that yourself?**

**miruku-chii: Yes, but I want you to do it.**

**Ikuto: Alright… Please review. And criticisms are very much allowed.**


	2. Itachi's POV

**Author's Notes: Like what I have promised, here is Itachi's POV. Please enjoy, especially uruha888.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Warning… **_**may **_**contain spoilers and **_**may **_**have extreme OOCness.**

Ever since I left Konoha, ever since I joined Akatsuki, Sasuke is the only thing I could think of… How I wished the times we have spent together were even just a little bit longer… I miss having him have a ride behind my back… I miss training with him… I miss poking his forehead…

Yes… I miss it… the feeling of having my fingers touch his forehead… It's the thing I love to do the most.

I may sound like a pervert to you, but, wanting to poke his forehead doesn't make me one. However, I AM a pervert. I want to do intimate things with him. I want to hug him so tight he couldn't breathe… I can even imagine my lips brushing his luscious lips, his neck, his jaw line, his cheeks… Ahem, well anyway, I know, those kinds of stuffs will never happen between the two of us, whether I am still his good older brother or his archenemy.

Nevertheless, a glimpse on my brother wouldn't hurt, right?

…+ +…

My feet led me inside the gates of Konoha… I don't know why and how come but I've only noticed that I'm here once I saw the village' sign.

"It really is a dismay that the third hokage died." Huh? What? Did this villager say the right thing, or was I imagining things? But as I continued to listen to their conversation, it seems that Orochimaru killed the third hokage. What will happen to my brother now? The third Hokage is the only one whom I can entrust my brother.

"ITACHI UCHIHA!"

What? That voice is familiar… I could never forget that voice… It is Sasuke, isn't it? Is he in a great danger? It could all be because of the third hokage's death… Is he shouting my name because he might not get a chance to kill me anymore? What is it? What is the reason why he shouted?

But when I hastily run from here, the other villagers might notice my existence…

Arggh! I guess I have no choice… I couldn't let my brother die… He has to kill me first. He is the only one who should finish my life… He is the only one who can avenge the massacre of the Uchiha. Only Sasuke could do it.

"H-hey… Isn't that… the Uchiha family sign? I-is that… Is that… Is that Uchiha Itachi?" a villager asked while having sweat all over his face. So, I was seen. I thought I ran expertly. It seems that my calculations are wrong. I'll think about that later, for now, Sasuke is my top priority…

…+ +…

I ran with all the speed I can give. I'm not being boastful or anything but I'm indeed a fast runner. In fact, many leaves fell from the trees as I passed through them. Finally, I saw my younger little brother, who is trying hard to observe the place he is in. Since he didn't notice that I'm there, I know for sure he still has to do harsh trainings. But it doesn't look like he is in trouble or anything. Maybe I should just leave…

"Yes, Sasuke…" I don't know how and why but my mouth uttered those words by their own. Somehow I feel like… Sasuke is looking for me… Like, he needs me or something. I don't know but it's just a feeling. There's no proof behind it. But since I already took the attention of my brother, there is no backing out now. "What can I do for you?" I mischievously said. Wow. It's nice having another character once in a while. I never expected that I could be a good teaser, a great annoyer. Maybe that's how Sasuke can influence me.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke replied and he looked like he had a sudden change in expression. It seems like he had the I-did-want-to-see-you-but-now-that-you're-here-I-hate-to-see-you-now kind of look.

"You were the one who called me in the first place." I sneered. "So I assume, you need something from me?" I smirked afterwards. How funny, is this really me? I couldn't say this is my real character, in fact, I never knew I could have this kind of attitude. I've always been serious, maybe it's time to relax.

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm in no mood for this conversation." Sasuke heartlessly responded. Of course, I am the last person he anticipated to see. Obviously, he is supposed to take revenge for the massacre I held several years ago. In fact, it surprises me that he isn't attacking me. Maybe he realized the difference in our strength.

"If I tell you the truth, of course you would never ever believe me. So I'll just say that I came here because I heard you call for me." Hey, Itachi. What are you saying? You've always been the bad guy in front of Sasuke but now you're showing him your soft side! Stop it! However, I wasn't convincing myself well enough. I still showed him a pained expression, but at least, I still tried to look strong.

I noticed my brother somehow giving off the same expression as I am, trying to look strong but actually weak. However, I'm better than him when it comes to hiding weaknesses. I am pretty sure that he couldn't figure out how I am feeling right now. His eyes couldn't see anything except having vengeance… How far can his eyes see? Mine can see through almost anything. I have seen a lot in life. I've seen war countless of times and you can say that it's my vulnerable spot. That's why I grew to be a very peaceable man. And that's why I killed my entire clan, except for Sasuke, mainly for two reasons. The first one is because he is the only one who can avenge our clan. The other one is… I love him very much, more than anything else. More than how I wished for peace, more than how I love myself.

I became aware of the tears slowly forming in his eyes. I wanted to remove those, but I can't. All I did was to stare at him.

Still, I started to walk to him and embraced him from behind. Sasuke's aromatic smell entered my nose slowly. His neck is perfect. My mouth started to clench as I stared at his neck. My hands began to exasperate and hoped to touch his back. Seeing him right in front of me is like a dream come true.

But, all I can afford to do was comfort him, nothing more nothing else.

Geez! You Sasuke! I can't control myself anymore! I have to do it! Nothing can calm me more than making love with you…

I grabbed Sasuke firmly but still made him land gently on the grass. I started to caress my hands up and down his back and finally to his neck. I don't care if my brother will hate me for what I am doing but I can't stop myself for having perverted thoughts of him.

Sasuke didn't fight back. That made me feel ecstatic. I kissed his neck as I continued to brush my hands to his back. My fingers were about to get inside his shorts but something hard hit me. If I really do love Sasuke, I shouldn't do these things. If I continue, I will just make it harder for him.

A last kiss. That's all I wish for right now. And so, I brushed my lips into his ears and finally whispered. "You see, Sasuke. I'm doing this out of boredom." I told him while grinning "And here, I thought you would fight back." I mockingly told him. So, I'm playing to be the bad guy, again.

I didn't remove my hands from the embrace. Maybe that's how I knew that Sasuke's anger is rapidly building up. I can feel the sudden heat of his body and it seems like he will start shouting very soon. I hope he will look at me, so I can have a last look on his face. Even though we stayed together for so long, I only managed to see his back, which only made me feel farther from him.

My wish was granted, although that's not how I expected it to be. Sasuke did look back, only to punch me. But I saw his face, anyway. He is blushing as red as tomato. How cute! But, did he assume that he could hit me? He was wrong, all right. He missed and stroked the bark of a tree. "You have to do better than that." I commented, and of course, I was teasing him.

I was behind my younger brother again, and I embraced him for one last time. But this time, he fought back. That's what I presumed anyway.

"Be sure that you'll be the one to kill me…" I started to tell him, but I felt a very strong wind rushing, so I don't know if he understood what I said or not. But I wish he did.

Now, it's time to give a message to Danzo. If he kills Sasuke, he's gonna pay.

That's the last time I'm gonna see my brother. I assume that the next time will be, when it's time for him to finish my life.

**End**

**miruku-chii: Don't say anything, Itachi. I know you are angry for making you do something like this.**

**Itachi: It seems you understood.**

**miruku-chii: So… are you… angry?**

**Itachi: Of course not… Does this face look like angry to you? *stares with Sharingan***

**miruku-chii: H-hey… Itachi… We could talk this out… So, stop it… Don't get so fumed…**

**Naruto: Weird people… Review?**


End file.
